


bad guy {Finn Mikaelson}

by The_Winter_Sxldier



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Magic, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Sxldier/pseuds/The_Winter_Sxldier
Summary: In which Lily Bennett the older sister of Bonnie Bennett ends up falling for a dead man or more accurately a dead Original Vampire who just so happens to be the eldest Mikaelson brother Finn Mikaelson.OrIn which Finn Mikaelson the recently deceased Original vampire finds something to want to live for even after he got what he wanted by dying in the form of a spunky witch by the name of Lily Bennett.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> {Just a little note that Lily's thoughts will be in italics}

Lily Bennett just drove past the welcome to Mystic Falls sign with a sigh "oh this is going to be nothing but drama, I can already tell but my sister needed my help so here I am back in this damn toxic town."

She watches as the familiar scenery zips past as she makes her way to the grill to meet her younger sister Bonnie Bennett. The last time she saw her sister was at their Grams funeral before she left town once again.

She runs her fingers through her hair one last time after she parks in front of her Grams old house which is now in her name since she's the oldest Shelia left the house to Lily. she takes her things inside the house and up to her old room. Putting them away then she walks out of the house and decides to walk to the grill instead of driving to help clear her mind a bit.   
  
Lily let's out a sigh as she approaches her destination before walking into the grill she smiles seeing her sister and Caroline. She walks over "Hey, hey little sister" Bonnie smiles at her "Hey Lil, thank you so much for coming" Caroline smiles too "Oh my god Lil! We've missed you and your hair looks killer" she smiles at the blonde "thanks Care" then she looks at her sister "I'm your big sister, of course, I'm gonna come when you need my help"

Bonnie smiles lowering her voice a bit "you know more about magic than I do because you've been doing it since you were my age that's why I called you is there a way to make someone human again after they've been turned into a vampire?" Lily sighs "who are we talking about?" "Elena..... She's not cut out to be one of them and I want to know if it's possible to make her human again through magic?"

Lily runs her hand down her face thinking _'of course I get called back to this drama infested toxic town for little miss Elena can do no wrong Gilbert'_ she looks her sister in the eye "Bon I've never heard of anything like that to turn someone back human through magic it's never been done so therefore can't be done" Lily internally rolls her eyes thinking _'well at least not without bringing global domination and if you think I'm bringing that on for little miss Elena Gilbert than you are dead wrong because she's not worth raising the man that holds the single cure for vampirism or so I've heard but in this case it's better to be safe than sorry'_

  
Bonnie looks at her sadly "Oh... I'm sorry I dragged you back here for nothing then" Lily smiles "not completely for nothing Bon because I get to see you" Bonnie smiles "so you're gonna stay for a while?" Lily nods "yeah I missed you Bon so I'm here for a while to see you but for now I'm heading back to the house to get so sleep it's been a long day" Bonnie nods "I'll talk to you later Lil"

Lily stands up "bye Bon, Care it was nice to see you both" Caroline smiles "It was good to see you too Lily" Lily walks out of the grill and as she gets down the block a bit the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she whirls around looking a man a rather good looking man at that, who looks rather startled as she looks right at him "you've been following me since I left the grill..... What do you want?" he still looks at her stunned "you can see me?"

Lily rolls her eyes "of course I can moron I have eyes, I'm not blind" he blinks for a moment before speaking "yeah that may be true but you're the first person that's seen me because I'm dead... somehow you can see me through the veil of the other side" Lily pauses for a moment rolling her eyes "yeah It's a gift that I have but I can only see the ones that want to be seen and most of the spirts over there just want to find peace and be left alone so it's a non-issue really"

"Sorry I wasn't aware I wanted to be seen" she smirks slightly at him "they never are until I see them, I mean it's only happened a handful of times but that's all it took to get used to it and the only people that knew about this particular ability were my Grams and my dad, I ran straight to her the first time it happened and she told my dad.... so since no one else can see you it looks like I'm your only friend and link to the world. My names Lily by the way" 

"Finn, you barely know me and you're just willing to be my friend?" Lily nods "your dead.... not much you can do to me so yeah pretty much.... not really giving you a choice either because I need something to keep me sane while I'm here"

Finn breaks into a slight smile but tries to stop it "so you turn to the dead guy that only you can see?" Lily just smirks "exactly..... don't think I didn't see that smile" Lily motions for him to follow her and for some reason, he decides to listen.   
  
Lily holds her phone up to her ear Finn gives her an odd look "what are you doing?" she just chuckles "If I have my phone up then no one is going to question why I'm talking to thin air" he nods "ok that makes sense..... so I'm gonna keep you sane?" 

"Yeah, this town is toxic and drama infested it always has been which is exactly why as soon as I graduated I was gone, I left and to this day this is only the second time I've been home since I left" "what was the first?" "When my Grams died, I came for the funeral and then I talked to my dad and sister and then I left again and this time my sister called and needed my help and like the good big sister I am I came to help" 

The two keep walking all the way back to Lily's house just talking getting to know each other a bit because they were going to be seeing a lot of each other and neither of them knows just how important they will be to each other in the near future. 


	2. two

It's been a few weeks since the day that Lily and Finn first met and at this point she would defiantly call him her best friend and the two are currently in Lily's kitchen she's making dinner for herself as he tells her a story about when he was a child with Freya.

"One time we climbed the tallest tree in our village and got stuck at the top or as close to the top as we could get we were so high up I looked down and almost fell..Which made Freya scream for our father and he had to get us down out of the tree, that was just months before she was taken"

Lily laughs "oh my you two were such little trouble makers weren't you?" he chuckles "yeah we were always into something when she was taken everything changed, my father was never happy anymore he turned cruel Freya was his light, his firstborn when we lost her we lost a part of him as well but my younger siblings never knew that he was once a caring father, he doted on us but mostly Freya"

"Well my mother skipped out on us when Bonnie was 2 and I was 9 she just left no word, no nothing, she abandoned my sister and me at least we had Grams to teach us about our magic when the time came our dad is completely human he knows about the magic and everything but just doesn't understand it I understood more than Bonnie did when she left but I never forgave her for that we needed her and she left us. She came back after Bonnie went looking for her but I refuse to talk to her my sister may have forgiven her but I can't. She was nowhere to be found when I needed her when I needed my mother and maybe she had a good reason and if she did well good for her but it doesn't change the fact that she still abandoned us"

Lily being too wrapped up in her conversation didn't hear Bonnie come in.

Finn looks at her "I know how being abandoned by your family feels, I've been there too it was my siblings not my parents but still they were my siblings and as the big brother to them all I was supposed to look after them to protect them but I was too wrapped up in my grief and still even though it had been years I wasn't over losing Freya and it clouded my judgment and I wasn't the older brother that I should have been to them. Maybe if I was then things might have been different"

Lily looks over at him "Grief does have a way of seeping in and clouding judgment, I've seen it happen a few times, we can't change the past only try and be better in the future" Bonnie walks into the kitchen looking at her sister confused "Who are you talking to Lil? Because I don't see anybody" Lily turns to her sister no even missing a beat she pretends to press a button on her phone that was on the counter "I was talking to a friend through my Bluetooth" she presses the screen on her phone then like she was on the phone says "I gotta go, my sister, is here, I'll talk to you later" then she pretends to hang up.

Bonnie smiles "sorry I didn't mean to interrupt I was getting a grimoire that I left here the other day and I heard you in here" Lily smiles at her sister as she walks into the living room and grabs the grimoire that she came for "I gotta go meet Elena now but I'll talk to you later Lil"

After Bonnie leaves the house Finn looks at her "you know one of these days you are gonna run out of excuses to tell her when she walks in on you talking to me" Lily shakes her head "Nah I'm good at on the spot thinking" he chuckles at her "until your not seriously Lil she's gonna figure something out, I've met her she's smart, there are only so many excuses that she'll buy"

Lily opens her mouth to reply then closes it again realizing that he has a point "okay you have a point but I'll figure it out when we come to that bridge" He shakes his head at her with a chuckle and a slight smile. He's noticed that he catches himself wanting to smile around Lily or when he thinks about her which happens more than Finn would care to admit.

Lily is watching him out of the corner of her eye with a smile on her face as well because same as him she thinks about him more than she would care to admit in the few weeks that she's known him, she knows more about him than his own siblings knew about him in a thousand years. For the first time, Finn feels like he actually has a real friend.   
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" he turns to completely face her "it's just nice to have a real friend I haven't had a real friend since I lost Freya she was more than my sister she was my best friend" Lily smiles at him "well I told you the day we met you didn't have a choice in this friendship" he laughs "yeah because you need me to keep you sane in this toxic drama infested town" Lily nods "that's right I would have lost my mind by now if I didn't have you to talk to, this town makes me crazy. Seriously my dad made me see a therapist when I was a kid people legit thought I was crazy because I claimed that my 'imaginary friend' was real"

"your friend was someone you could see from the other side wasn't it?" Lily nods "yeah he was just a kid barely 13 when he was killed, he was lonely just wanted someone to see him someone talk to I was 11 at the time he was the first one I saw. Grams was the one that proved that I wasn't really crazy told my dad that I was seeing a real person but he was just a spirit and that it was a rare trait that occurs in our bloodline, the last Bennett that had that trait was my great-great-great-great Grandmother"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit already love them together. Here is chapter numero dos. Enjoy!


	3. three

Bonnie comes back a few hours later "Okay Lil, what's really going on with you?" Finn looks at her with an I told you look "I told you" Lily rolls her eyes and turns to her sister "OKay Bon.... it's time I told you my secret that only Grams and Dad know"   
  
Bonnie sits on the couch "okay what is it?" "You remember when dad made see that therapist when I was 11?" Bonnie nods "yeah because of your imaginary friend" "well when I was 11 I found out about my gift and my imaginary friend was real only I was the only one that could see him and when I told Grams and I swore that he was real she knew what it was and she told me and dad that it was a rare gift that occurs in our bloodline that we can see through the veil to the other side but it's really rare and the last person that had it was our great-great-great-great grandmother" 

Bonnie nods "so Henry was a spirt that was on the other side and you could see him?" Lily nods at her "yeah" "how does it work?" Lily chuckles "it's only happened really a handful of times and only when they want to be seen... sometimes they don't know they want to be seen and sometimes they just need someone to listen to talk to" "wow that is actually really cool Lil.... you weren't really on the phone earlier were you?" 

Lily shakes her head "No I found a spirit friend" Bonnie chuckles "thanks for telling me Lil" Lily smiles at her "your welcome Bon, figured it was time you knew and you were asking questions" "you've been acting kinda weird I was little concerned that's all" 

A little while later Bonnie leaves and Lily looks over "not a word" He chuckles "I wasn't gonna say anything" Lily laughs with him "uh huh sure you weren't... I think you're forgetting that I know you, you were definitely gonna say something" 

"Okay so maybe I was... so Henry?" Lily shrugs "It's what I called him Henry, he said he's never had a nickname before so I gave him one" 

Later that night as Lily is getting ready for bed she hears a laugh she walks out of her bathroom holding the first thing she grabbed which happened to be her toothbrush "Wow Li what do you expect to do to me with a toothbrush?" she looks at the familiar 13-year-old "Henry?" he smiles "Hiya" "what are you doing here? I hadn't seen you in years kid.... thought you found peace or something" 

"Nah just been busy people watching, I've been watching my siblings lately they are always into something.... two of my brothers and my sister are here in Mystic Falls so that's why I'm here though one of them is dead but you knew that Li.... you have been talking to him" 

Lily rolls her eyes "yeah I know" the kid smirks "Bet big brother doesn't know you can see me or that you had seen me" Lily shrugs "how does one bring that up in a conversation Henry? Oh, you know the imaginary friend I had when I was 11 was your baby brother?" Lily rolls her eyes again. 

He just smirks at her "Well that sounded good to me" Lily smiles as she rolls her eyes "I'm going to bed so come back tomorrow or something and we'll talk then" He smirks at her "will do LI, I'll see you tomorrow but for now I am off to scare my sister.... I've perfected the art of being able to move things, shove them off of tables and such it's so fun watching the reactions" 

Lily laughs as he disappears. _'of course, the kid finds a way to cause trouble... always has been a little trouble maker guess that's why he was my best friend when I was a kid' _

Lily closes her eyes and falls into a dreamless sleep. 

** The Next Day **

Lily gets up and gets ready for the day she is going to apply for a bartender job at the grill because she's gonna need money. 

Lily walks downstairs and into the kitchen fixing herself some breakfast. "Hey, Li" she jumps "Jesus Christ can you not do that?" he smirks, "you said come back tomorrow and it's tomorrow" Lily rolls her eyes, "I said come back not nearly give me a damn heart attack" Henry chuckles "that rhymed" she rolls her eyes eating the cereal she fixed herself "Ohh gotta go big bro is about to appear and well don't want him seeing me just yet" 

Then he disappears and just like he said, Finn appears in her kitchen, Lily laughs making Finn look at her "What?" she shakes her head "don't worry about it, it's nothing, now I have got an interview to be a bartender at the grill in 20 minutes." 

"Oh really?" Lily nods "yep if I'm staying here for a while I'm gonna need money and I'm a certified bartender so it works it's what I did in New York.... Also, a job will keep me from just sitting in the house all the time, I'll be doing something productive, Plus I'll be able to know what's going in this town because people get drunk they spill their hearts to the bartender" 

Finn chuckles at her "well that is one way to get information" Lily shrugs "well you tag along if you want... being that I'm the only one that will see you" 

He follows her out to her car and agrees to meet her at the grill.

10 minutes later Lily pulls up to the grill with Finn meeting her outside as they agreed and they walk into the grill Lily puts on a smile and finds the manager "Hi I'm Lily Bennett I called about the bartender position?" he nods "right If you'll follow me into my office we will begin the interview process" They walk into the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp guess we know who her imaginary friend was now XD


	4. four

Lily walks out of the manager's office with a smile, Finn looks at her as he was waiting outside the office for her "by that smile I take you got the job?" she just nods as the manager walks out behind her "let me just get your uniform and you can start" 

Lily smiles at him "Thank you" he walks off to get her uniform "that was rather easier than I thought it would be" Finn look over at her "really?" she nods "yeah.... actually all I had to do was mention my certification from NYU and just like that I had the job" 

Finn gives her a look "you went to NYU to be a bartender?" Lily chuckles with a nod "yeah it was a hell of a lot cheaper than say going to be a lawyer" the manager walks back up "here is your uniform... if you want to put in on you are more than welcome to start right now" Lily nods "thank you again for the job" 

The manager nods "well I'm a bartender short and you have all the qualifications for the job" he walks away and Lily walks to the bathrooms to change and get to work. Once changes she walks back out putting her bag in a locker in the back then walks behind the bar. 

A blonde man looks at her "you're new" Lily can't help the snarky comment that slips out "yeah I'd think so considering I just started this job literally 5 minutes ago" then a blonde girl comes up with a laugh "you've got spunk.... I like that" she holds a hand out and to be polite Lily takes her hand and gets a flash of the girl's life as she does every time she touches a vampire "I'm Rebekah" 

Lily smiles at her "Lily.... what can I get you guys?" Rebekah smiles "how about a bottle of red for me" Lily nods "I'll be right back with that" she looks at the man "what about you?" "Bourbon" "coming right up" she fixes the Bourbon first then grabs a bottle of wine for Rebekah "Here is your bottle and your Bourbon" Handing each of them their respective drinks. 

"you might want to watch those two" she glances back at Finn as he continues "they can be rather nasty if provoked" Lily just smirks giving him a look before going to serve some more customers. 

A little while later she walks back down the bar and the blonde man from earlier is still there "you know I never caught your name earlier" the man looks at her "Klaus" Lily nods "Well you heard me say my name earlier but I'm gonna say it again I'm Lily" 

Klaus looks at her rather amused "you are wearing a nametag... there was really no need to say your name" Lily chuckles "oh so you've got snark huh? Well you and I are gonna get along just fine then, snark and sarcasm are basically my second language" 

He laughs as she hears Finn from beside her "My little brother doesn't know just how true that is yet" that makes Lily bite back a smile before she looks back at Klaus "can I get you another drink?" "sure" "same thing?" he nods "yeah" she fixes him another bourbon and slide it in front of him "there you go enjoy... you know drinking alone is no fun"

He gives her a look "really? you're gonna be that kinda bartender?" Lily just smirks at him "oh honey I'll be whatever kind of bartender you need. you need someone to listen I'll lend you an ear. You just don't wanna drink alone well give me a call and I'll be your drinking buddy or your sober friend that tells you not to make bad decisions. I just won't sleep with you, gonna go ahead and put that out there" 

"you don't even know me" Lily smirks "I know more than you think but that's all I'm gonna say on it" she grabs a napkin and writes her number on it 'If you ever need a friend give me a call' and she slips it over to him then walks away to serve other customers. 

By the end of her shift, Lily made at least $200 in tips which in her experience is a very good first day on the job. 

Finn looks at her as she walks into her house "You really just befriended by paranoid little brother in a bar" Lily shrugs with a laugh "you really don't sound surprised though" Finn shakes his head "I'm not... I know you well enough now Lily to have expected it the moment he got snarky with you" she just grins at him "well what can I say I've always been known to be a troublemaker so naturally, that is the crowd I gravitate towards.... sometimes all you have to do is be nice to people"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much already and not to mention Lily's future friendships with both Klaus and Rebekah.


	5. five

That night Lily is pulled into a dream/vision she looks around and instantly knows what's happening this is not the first time she's spoken to her Grams this way "Grams" the woman smiles at her oldest granddaughter "Lily"

Lily gives her a look"let me guess this is about Finn?" Sheila nods "He may be a spirit but he's still an original vampire and you know the rule we don't get involved in vampire business unless absolutely necessary"

"I can't help that I can see him, Grams, and you know what being over there can do to someone, you're not alone you have the witches and our ancestors but he doesn't have anybody, he's completely alone over there and me being able to see him and interact with him helps with the loneliness he feels so I'm not gonna stop talking to him.... As long as I can help him I'm not gonna abandoned him as everyone else in his life has"

Sheila looks at her "you care for him?" Lily shakes her head "I don't know how I feel about him, I've only known him for a few weeks but have we connected? Yeah, I think so in some kind of way, in such a short amount of time I've come to trust him and he trusts me."

Shelia smiles at her granddaughter knowing that when Lily is passionate about something there is no swaying her from it "I can see it, Lily, you do care for him... you just haven't figured out in what way yet... I must go now Lily but I had to talk to you about it" "Bye Grams"

The dream/vision ends and Lily wakes up in a sweat the way she always does when that happens. She sits up for a moment to catch her breath those type of visions always leaves her a little breathless.

She lets out a breath looking at her clock and it's flashing 2:45 AM before getting up and walking into her bathroom splashing water onto her face and heading down to the kitchen knowing that she isn't getting back to sleep anytime soon. Lily ends up making herself some tea, which she learned to appreciate from a friend she met in New York.

She takes a sip of her tea closing her eyes and then opening them to see Finn in front of her, "it's 3 AM, what are you doing up?" she smiles "I had a dream thing and I can never go back to sleep after one of them... Hence the tea, I've found it helps me relax"

"What kind of dream was it? Like a nightmare?" she shakes her head "no it's more like a vision than a dream and it's the way my Grams communicates with me sometimes and I can never go back to sleep after one of them"

"Oh I see I'm sorry" Lily smiles at him "it's okay, It's a side effect can't really be helped at least I don't have to work tomorrow I can sleep then get my sleep schedule fixed" "you've only worked one day and you already have a day off?" Lily chuckles "yeah we fixed my schedule up before I clocked out last night and I work five days a week and I get Thursdays and Sundays off unless another day is needed or unless they need me to work one of those days"

A few hours later Lily's phone rings, she smiles seeing her sisters name flash "Hey Bon" "Hi Lil. Elena wants to talk to you, I tried to tell her what you told me but she wants to talk to you" Lily rolls her eyes "fine I'll meet you somewhere?"

"Elena is at the Boarding House and I'm on my way there" "Okay I'll meet you there" Lily hangs up the phone and groans. Finn looks at her "what is it?" She rolls her eyes "Elena wants to talk to me and I'm dreading..... I don't like her but I told my sister I'd go because Elena is her best friend" 

Lily walks upstairs to get read, after she showers and gets dressed, Lily grabs her keys and heads out of the house. She gets into her car and follows the directions Bonnie sent her to the Salvatore Boarding House. 

She cuts the car off and gets out walking up to the door and knocks a minute later the door opens and Elena and Bonnie are at the door. Lily smiles at her sister "I'm here, so what is this about?" the three of them walk into the living room. 

Bonnie nods at Stefan "this is my older sister Lily" Lily gives him a wave "why am I here?" Elena looks at her "thanks for coming Lily" Lily gives a little sarcastic smile "I didn't come for you, I'm here because my sister asked me. So that being said I'm leaving unless you tell me why I'm here"

Elena nods "okay there has to be a way to reverse it" Lily rolls her eyes "Look I told Bonnie what I knew and there is no magical cure for vampirism, it doesn't exist and it's never been done so therefore and it's not possible" 

Elena opens her mouth again "just because you've never heard of it being done doesn't mean it's not possible" Lily bites the inside of her lip for a moment "Elena, I have studied pretty much every type of magic there is and not once in my research has a cure for vampirism ever popped up so that means it doesn't exist and here's the thing..... even if it did exist I wouldn't risk my life or my sisters life to find it for you and if that is all I am leaving..... and congratulations you just wasted my time Bonnie told you what I told her, if you had just listened then I wouldn't have had to waste my time on you" 

Lily walks out of the Boarding House and back to her car, she grits her teeth as she climbs into the car "that bad huh?" she looks over and see's Finn in the passenger seat of her car, she rolls her eyes and pulls away from the house "well she just wasted my time because she asked me the same thing my sister did a few weeks ago on my first day in town had she listened to that my trip over here wouldn't have been necessary" 

"And what is that?" She looks over at him "A cure for vampirism because poor little Elena isn't cut out to be a vampire. Well, she can toughen up and get used to it because there is no way I am risking hell on earth just for her to be human again" "so it is possible?"

Lily shrugs "I don't know for sure but I've heard rumors and stories about a man named Silas story goes he was the first immortal, not a vampire but still immortal and he was put to sleep by a powerful witch named Qetsiyah my family is descended from her but he tricked her into making him immortal and then he betrayed by trying to run with her handmaiden Amara she punished him by killing Amara and putting him down, rumor is that with Silas lay the cure for vampirism but to get it you have to wake him and waking him would bring hell on earth. So you see why I'm reluctant to share that with my sister and her friends because they would stop at nothing no matter the consequences to get that cure but like I said nobody knows for sure it even exists it's just stories and rumors" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see Lily is gonna be the smart and rational one here XD


	6. six

It's been a couple of months since Lily moved back to Mystic Falls and right now she is on her way to the high school she got a text from Bonnie saying that it was important and that she would be meeting Caroline, Stefan, and Elena at the school.

Lily rolls her eyes looking over a Finn "I swear if they ask me about the damn cure one more time..... Someone's head is gonna explode, I'm not telling them anything that I know about it. I'll keep denying it exists" "where are you supposed to meet them?" "in the library something about an SOS text from Caroline but she can't come because she's busy with something that she wouldn't mention"

Finn chuckles at her "and because it was your sister that asked you came to the rescue" Lily smirks at him "as usual it's big sis to the rescue" Lily walks into the school "ugh I always hated this place after hours always gave me the creeps"

She walks into the library in time to hear Rebekah "Class is in session. You've all been compelled; you know the rules. Answer my questions honestly, no disobedience, no one leaves. April, my sweet, take notes. This is how you get answers in this town. Let's start with a little quiz. In the year 1114, my brother learned, thanks to yours truly, about a brotherhood of vampire hunters with tattoos that grew with each kill. These tattoos revealed what, Elena?"

Elena looks at her "a map" then Rebekah turns to Caroline "Which led to...? Caroline?" "a cure for vampirism" Rebekah smirks "Perfect, so we're all caught up. Stefan Salvatore, the last time we saw each other, you had a vampire hunter, but in order to decode the map, you needed the location of the hunter's sword, which you got out of me using some very dirty tricks. Assuming you found the sword, you also found the cure, and yet, you're all still vampires, which means something went wrong."

Finn looks over at Lily "well something tells me they know it exists now" Lily rolls her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose "No really? What gave you that idea?" the attention in the room turns to her Caroline smiles as Rebekah looks at Lily "I remember you, you work at the grill what are you doing here?"

Lily smirks looking at Caroline "I got forwarded an SOS text telling me to come here" "Where's Bonnie?" Lily shrugs at her "beats me she forwarded the text to me and asked me to handle it because she was busy.... So now I'm here and I see what this is about I have half a mind to just turn around and leave"

Elena glares at the eldest Bennett witch "you said it didn't exist that it wasn't possible"

Lily rolls her eyes "of course I told you lot that, you forget I know exactly how you are Elena you forget I watched you grow into the little brat that you are, you do whatever you have to do to get what you want no matter the consequences of your actions. Of course I knew it existed I told you I've studied every type of magic there is and I know what happens if you find it and I know what stands in the way of finding. Finding that cure will bring hell on earth, global domination whatever you want to call it and of course Elena you'd do it you'd burn the world just to get what you want"

Rebekah looks at Lily with a look of surprise that she knows anything about the cure "how do you know so much about it?" Lily smirks "I read all about it in Qetsiyah's diary she's the witch who created it, she also created the immortality spell that" Lily looks at Rebekah "your mother altered to create vampires"

They all look at her in shock at that little tidbit of information. Not many people actually know that. "Hmm never seen my sister so speechless before" Lily just shrugs still smirking "so you guys carry on because I know that you won't stop no matter what I tell you"

Lily takes a seat in a chair as the shock in the room wears off as Rebekah takes the conversation back over, looks over at April "What are you doing?" April looks at her "Oh, you asked me to take notes" "I wasn't being literal, darling. But now that you mention it...a flow chart would be nice, which means index cards and push-pins. Go, fetch." April leaves the room.

"You're wasting your time. We don't know anything. Well besides Lily who refuses to share what she knows" Lily rolls her eyes as Rebekah looks at Stefan " So, you just gave up? I thought you would do anything to save Elena? Even if it meant taking the cure yourself, so you could grow old and die with her?"

Elena looks at Stefan in shock and Rebekah picks up on this "Why do you look so surprised?" Lily smirks but no one says a word Rebekah rolls her eyes "I'm missing something what is it?" Caroline is the one that answers her "they broke up, okay?"

Rebekah smiles at that and Caroline gives her a look "now let us go" 

"Rebekah ignores her "Broke up? Wait, I'm confused. I thought Elena was your epic love, Stefan?" Rebekah sits down in April's chair and she looks at Stefan. "I asked you what happened. You have to tell me." Stefan answers her "She slept with Damon." Elena looks at Stefan, surprised, and then she looks at Caroline who looks remorseful.

Lily smirks holding back a laugh "oh I wasn't expecting that.... man I wish I had some popcorn for this" 

"So, vampire Elena is a trollop who likes bad boys, which explains why Stefan reeks of alcohol. But what it doesn't explain is why sweet, loving, innocent Elena could be so heartless towards Stefan." Elena looks at Stefan. "How could she hurt you like that? Answer, please." 

"She didn't know it at the time, but she was sired to Damon." Rebekah sits at a chair between Stefan and Elena. "A sire bond. That's fascinating. And what do you think about that, Elena?" "I think you're sad and bored and in desperate need of a hobby."

Lily smirks "I think you should answer her question Elena" Rebekah smiles over at Lily "I like you" then Rebekah gets serious again and compels Elena "You're hiding something. Fess up."

"I didn't sleep with Damon because of the sire bond. I slept with Damon because I'm in love with him." Stefan looks up and at Elena. He seems visibly hurt by what she said. Elena looks shocked at what she said.

Lily looks between Elena and Stefan in surprise "oh snap" Caroline looks at Rebekah "What does any of this have to do with the stupid cure?" "You're right. We got off the point. Stefan, how do I find the cure? Unless, you'd rather talk about Damon and Elena all day." 

"There's a professor. He knows where the cure is." "Thank you. And, uh, where do I find this professor?" 

After Stefan told her what she wanted to know Rebekah make a call to her brother Kol to fetch Shane and bring him to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this will be original dialogue but for some parts, it will be crucial to the plot that I use some scenes from the show like this one.


	7. seven

Kol walks in "Sister...Look at this! You're even worse than Klaus." Rebekah looks at her brother "Kol, finally. Did you bring what I asked for?" Kol shoves Shane into the library. Rebekah smirks "You must be Shane." 

Lily looks at the three with interest because she wants to know exactly what Shane knows about Silas. Lily follows Kol and Rebekah out of the library, Rebekah looks at her as Kol shove Shane into a janitors closet. "what are you doing?" Lily smirks "I wanna see what the professor knows and the only way that's gonna happen is if I follow you and your brother" 

Rebekah pauses for a second then shrugs "fine" and the two girls step into the closet with Shane and Kol. 

Rebekah tries to compel Shane "Where's the cure?" but it doesn't work "Compulsion won't work. It's a little trick I picked up in Tibet." Rebekah looks at him "Right. Well, we'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way." 

Kol smiles and Rebekah looks at him "Beat him until he tells you where to find it" Rebekah walks out of the room, leaving Lily, Kol, and Shane there. That is when Kol notices Lily is even there he gives her a look "who are you?" she smirks at him "I'm Lily.... don't let me stop you, by all means, find out what he knows" Kol looks at her shocked but shrugs it off and starts torturing "WHERE IS THE CURE?!" 

Kol shoves Shane's head into a sink filled with water, holding him there for several seconds. Kol yanks Shane's head back up, and Shane gasps for air. Lily rolls her eyes getting tired of nothing happening "you know... this could be going so much better if you would just talk" 

"She's right you know? now, where is the cure?" Shane is breathing heavily and doesn't reply. Rebekah walks in. Smirking, Kol shoves Shane under again. In the lab, April beings to cough, and Bonnie stares at her. The shots alternate between Shane being drowned and April coughing. In the closet, Kol yanks Shane up, and Shane is gasping for air.  
Rebekah looks at Shane "You're human. Why do you want it anyway?" Shane smirks "That's the beauty of this. You can have it. I just want Silas." Kol holds Shane up by his shirt."No. What do you know about Silas?" "He's the world's first immortal being, who just happens to be imprisoned with the cure...and I want to free him." Kol looks at him wide-eyed "No!"   
Lily rolls her eyes at him "you are a complete nutcase if you think that is even a remotely good idea" Kol shoves Shane under the water again. In the lab, April's coughing worsens and Bonnie notices.   
  
Bonnie looks at her "April?" April grabs her throat, trying to breathe. "What's happening?" Bonnie rushes over to April. Water pours from April's mouth.  
  
Rebekah looks at her brother "Stop!" Kol brings Shane back up for air. Kol lets go of Shane. In the lab, April stops coughing, and she breathes heavily. Bonnie helps her to her feet.  
  
Rebekah glares at Kol "He's of no use dead." Kol gives her a look "Did you not just hear what he said? Silas will kill us all, sister." Lily blows out a breath "finally somebody with some sense" Kol look at her "you know about Silas?" Lily smirks "yeah" 

Rebekah interrupts them "Silas does not exist. He is a-a fairytale made up to scare children into eating their vegetables." Shane looks at her "Silas is very real. I know where he's buried, and soon I will have the spell that wakes him." Lily smirks to herself '_not likely because I have it, when I found Qetseiahs journal I found one of her grimoires and it just so happened to be the one with that spell in it and I keep that spell locked away in a safety deposit box cloaked with a spell that I created myself because I know how dangerous that spell is' _not even my sister can break the spell I have on the box. she is no doubt helping Shane and that is why she's been so dodgy with me so I won't suspect it.   
  
Kol looks at Shane "Wait a second, you're lying. You can't get to him." Shane cuts him off "Without his tombstone? Dozens to die in a blood sacrifice? Believe me, I know. I've done it. Those massacres are a pain to engineer." Rebekah looks at Shane "You're the one who got the council blown up." he shrugs "It was a noble sacrifice...and temporary, because once I raise Silas, Silas will raise the dead. He will bring back every last soul who died on his behalf." Kol picks up a thin metal pipe and drives it through Shane's stomach. "No!"   
  
In the lab, April is bleeding where Shane was stabbed. She and Shane are linked from Bonnie's spell. "Oh, my god." The shots alternate between the lab and the closet: Shane falls to the floor. April is dying. Shane appears to die. Bonnie looks up as if she realizes what she has done. 

Shane is still lying lifeless on the ground in the closet Kol looks at his sister "You should be thanking me."   
Rebekah glares "You killed my only chance at finding the cure." "Silas on the loose would be hell on Earth. Frankly, sister, I don't think you could handle it." Lily looks at Kol and again says "finally somebody who knows that this is a bad thing"   
  
Kol pulls out the white oak stake. Rebekah looks at him in shock "How did you get that?" Kol smirks at her "Way too easily." Kol walks out of the closet, leaving an angry Rebekah to follow him out.   
  
Lily walks out and catches up with Kol before he can use his vampire speed to get out of there "you know you didn't have to kill him..... there is no way he can get his hands on the spell to wake Silas" Kol looks at her "and you know this how?" Lily smirks at him "because I'm the one that knows where it is and I'm the one that hid it there" 

"How do you have it?" Lily's smirk widens "well let's just say I was a nosey teenager and while going through my Grams attic when I was like 17 I found a journal and a grimoire they belonged to Qetseiah the witch that imprisoned Silas in the first place and I kept them without Grams even knowing that I had them. It's how I know what I know about Silas and when I realized how dangerous that spell was I hid under a cloaking spell of my own creation and that cloaking spell is not even written down I have it in my head and you need to know the original incantation to even undo the spell hence the reason I never wrote it down"

Kol looks at her "you're a witch?" she nods "a Bennett Witch at that and I am nowhere near as naive as my baby sister is, I've been at this for a lot longer than she has." Kol looks at her "how old are you then?" Lily smirks at him "27"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh I smell another brotp here with Lily and Kol XD anyway we didn't get an interaction with Finn and Lily in this chapter :(.


End file.
